


В гробу я тебя видел (или история о том, как Клаус вмазывался, вмазывался — и наконец вмазался)

by einiosaurus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Bonding, alc - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einiosaurus/pseuds/einiosaurus
Summary: — Коматозники? — Диего смотрит на Клауса со странным выражением на лице — как человек, случайно раздавивший лягушку локтем.—  Ну так, —  Клаус пожимает плечами, —  зашёл я как-то в палату к коматозникам, а они там все стоят, прикинь, в двойном экземпляре каждый, я сначала решил, что с ума сошёл, а потом понял, что, к сожалению, нет.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Клаусу было четырнадцать, когда он впервые попробовал наркотики. Ну, как попробовал, ему их прописали. И не то, чтобы это были наркотики, он просто сел на прописанные ему седативные и пил в тройной дозе, чтобы подолгу лежать в отключке. Неожиданно это оказалось настолько круто, что с тех пор он пользовался любой возможностью отрубиться.

Отец не водил его к психотерапевту, ни в какую в клинику тоже не клал. Во-первых, из их семьи сор не выносили, чтобы избежать внимания прессы, а таблетки Клаусу «прописывал» Пого. Во-вторых, это и не нужно было: Ваня тоже пила что-то там своё, у Бена был долгий период на снотворном, им просто клали по паре капсул на тумбочку по расписанию. Это было в порядке вещей для их ебанутой семьи, и у Вани, например, проблем никогда не возникало, но Клаус быстро сообразил, что копить таблетки и пить горстями гораздо удобнее, если хочешь пережить очередную тренировку. Когда отец стал об этом догадываться, совершенно логично было перейти на что-нибудь ещё. Найти таблетки, конечно, стало труднее, но отец же давал им карманные деньги. Не слишком много, кстати — такой богатый засранец мог бы и получше заботиться о своих детях, разве нет? Но, увы, кокс Клаусу только снился.

В пятнадцать Клаусу нравилось считать себя готом. Клаус с рождения знал, что он особенный (спасибо отцу), и тяги к субкультурам у него никогда не было, но ему настолько не нравилось быть частью своей семьи, что возможность свалить куда-то, где никто его не осуждал бы, манила всё сильнее с каждым годом. К готике он пришёл как-то неосознанно, да больше и деться-то было некуда. Ему нравилось носить чёрное. Об эзотерике он точно знал побольше многих, половина книг в его комнате была посвящена загробной жизни, и к шестнадцати он уже до смерти от всего этого устал. Он отличался даже от своих братьев и сестёр (которые, справедливости ради, тоже всегда были тем ещё сборищем фриков), и ещё чувствовал себя старше, потому что был слабее и из-за этого, как ему казалось, больше страдал. Он читал Байрона, По и Кьеркегора и упивался своей исключительностью (вот бы он посмеялся над собой, если бы знал, что через несколько лет будет танцевать в клубе под диско и экстази в майке с Бритни Спирс).

К шестнадцати каждый из них уже знал, как тайком ненадолго выбраться из дома, если нужно не попасться, и как отпроситься так, чтобы потом не прилетело. Поэтому Клаус уходил гулять в одиночку — он знакомился с барыгами, попадал на квартирники к маргиналам и пытался трахаться с проститутками. Диего говорил, что это рано или поздно закончится рабством на ферме в Зимбабве, но Клаус не верил ему и смеялся над его страхами. В подворотнях все видели в Клаусе золотого мальчика и поэтому не трогали — знали, что он вернётся за новой дозой с новыми деньгами, и никогда не ошибались на его счёт — Клаус гордился своими манерами и оправдывал чужие ожидания, если это не были ожидания его отца.

Иногда кто-то спрашивал его, чем он занимается, когда убегает из дома по ночам. Чаще всего это были Ваня, Бен и Диего. Поначалу Клаус гордился своей самостоятельностью и насмотренностью, хвастался, мол, был сегодня в таком месте… но потом ему это надоело, потому что из-за этого даже те, кого он любил больше всего, стали относиться к нему с неодобрением. Клаус считал это несправедливым и обидным, и удивлялся, что Бен не хочет попробовать наркотики. К тому моменту Бен был единственным, кого Клаус мог терпеть как человека, которого всё заебало даже больше, чем его самого. Бен всегда отказывался, Клаус перестал предлагать. Он стал покупать чёрные шмотки и лак, проколол ухо. Кладбища были следующим этапом — сначала он боялся их до панических атак, но потом, уже под барбитуратами, понял, что в одиночку приходить на кладбище даже весело. Когда не видишь призраков над могилами, легко представить, что лежащие под землей кости — всего лишь пыль, а имена — не больше, чем выбитый на камне текст, потому что нет лиц, в которые нужно смотреть. Только фотографии на надгробных камнях, а их терпеть намного проще, они же не могут с тобой заговорить. Без наркоты Клаус не сунулся бы туда ни за какие деньги. Однажды он встретил там девушку — она сидела у могилы малоизвестного поэта со спиритической доской и читала тому сборник его же стихов. Клаус не знал, чья это могила и что за стихи, но она рассказала ему, когда он подошёл и предложил вызвать для неё привидение, чтобы они немного поболтали. Она не сочла его сумасшедшим, а восприняла предложение всерьёз, и хотя у Клауса в тот день ничего не вышло, с тех пор они виделись каждый вечер. Он никогда не называл её по имени, хотя они считались парой целых полгода, потому что она просила называть себя Ветошью. Вместе они ходили на сходки местной группы готов, и один раз Клаус пришёл на один из их обрядов трезвым и чистым. Это было ужасно, но стоило того на все сто — с тех пор у него тоже появилась кличка (новые друзья прозвали его Сеансом), и он впервые узнал, каково это, вызывать восхищение. Он так и не понял до конца, решили они, что он правдоподобно играет, поверили ему или нет, но впервые в жизни его знали и любили отдельно от Академии, он был не слабаком, который не может справиться с собственными суперсилами, не был «пугающим чуваком из Амбреллы», он был просто чьим-то классным другом, с которым есть, о чем поговорить. На это подсесть оказалось даже проще, чем на барбитураты, поэтому, когда оказалось, что Ветоши (которую на самом деле звали Джей Джей), надоело «играть во все это», а все остальные разъехались по колледжам, Клаус сломался окончательно.

В тот раз, когда он оказался в психиатрической лечебнице впервые, ему даже восемнадцати еще не было. Отец отправил его туда после первой серьёзной ломки, потому что так обычно и поступают с проблемными родственниками — сдают куда-то, чтобы починили побыстрее. Пого посоветовал стационар, как его лечащий врач, и Клаус счёл это за заботу, так что не особо и возражал.

Тогда он провел там, в общей сложности, три месяца с короткими перерывами, во время которых отец пытался запихнуть его в наркологическую клинику. С ней не срослось совсем — Клаус сумел убедить молодого и неопытного лаборанта, что он уже совсем-точно-нуправда в порядке, и отец забрал его после того, как Клаус устроил себе передозировку морфием. Диего тогда прислал ему супермаркетную открытку «самому изобретательному», и Клаус не понял, было ли это шуткой, но на всякий случай сохранил её, а вдруг реально комплимент.

Второй раз был самым жутким. Когда Бен умер, Клаус уже давно не жил с родителями, и ему пришлось вернуться домой на похороны. Бена и раньше ставили ему в пример, мол, у человека из живота торчит Ктулху, а он и то не ведёт себя так позорно как ты, убожество. Теперь Ктулху в животе Бена стал причиной его смерти, а Клаус искренне поверил, что будет следующим. Он никогда не был ни таким смелым, как Бен, ни таким сильным. Ему было хуже всех в этой семье, он и должен был умереть первым, но Бен опередил его, и это было несправедливо, потому что теперь он остался мучиться в одиночестве. Клаус не помнил, как оказался в клинике — медсестры потом рассказали, что его сначала вытащили из петли виселицы, которая стояла в музее пыток, а потом неделю пытались вывести из наркотической комы. Врачи говорили ему, что посттравматическая депрессия — это нормально, что депрессия после наркотической комы — это тоже нормально, что Клаус выправится и сможет жить как раньше, но Клаус только и делал что жалел о том, что его откачали. Спустя неделю в лечебнице он впервые увидел Бена-после-смерти и, несмотря на все успокоительные, впал в такую истерику, что разбил окно в общей палате и погнул решетки. Трое суток в комнате с мягкими стенами в компании Бена примирили его с тем, что привидение брата будет ходить за ним всегда. Когда его выпускали из одиночки, он был спокоен, а всем психиатрам поначалу планировал рассказать правду. Но потом они вместе решили, что это плохая мысль — Клаусу же нужно было когда-то выписаться, так что он просто притворился, что брат пришёл к нему во сне вместе с Иисусом, они объяснили, как дела обстоят, и теперь он больше не скорбит, но будет носить крестик и ходить в церковь по воскресеньям.

Если сейчас кто-то спросит Клауса, как его тогда выпустили, — он не ответит. Таких как он оставляют в психиатрических лечебницах навсегда. Но это, видимо, зависит от суммы, отданной главному врачу, так что в тот раз Клаус отделался одним месяцем.

Но отец не всесилен, а Клаус уже большой мальчик, уверенный в собственной ничтожности и ограниченный в развлечениях. Так что вот он здесь — в новой лечебнице — в ту он бы не вернулся, а сюда пришёл самостоятельно. Оказывается, что находить плюсы в полунедобровольном заключении в психбольнице, когда тебе уже не восемнадцать, а под тридцать, сильно проще.

Во-первых, теперь он может разговаривать с Беном, и никто не косится на него как на сумасшедшего — здесь сумасшедшие все, и Клаус уверен, что его сосед по палате тоже разговаривает со своим умершим племянником. По крайней мере, когда призрак племянника приходит послушать этот бред, их диалог иногда складывается совсем удачно.

Во-вторых, это неплохой повод для трогательных семейных встреч — у врача есть номер Пого, и благодаря этому к Клаусу один раз зашла мама — она выглядела слишком иррационально в этом месте. Один раз зашла Ваня, и вот теперь, спустя ещё две недели, на пороге палаты Клауса стоит Диего.  
Тому здесь настолько очевидно неловко, что Клаус от души веселится, глядя на нахмуренное лицо. У него появляется какое-то мерзкое мстительное чувство, что-то сродни обиде брошенного ребёнка. Вот, мол, смотри, в каком я говне, а надо было взять меня тогда за руку в супермаркете.

— Выглядишь отвратительно — искренне говорит Диего, а Клаус смеётся, услышав в его голосе сочувствие.

— Зато ты, как всегда, супергорячий в своём этом БДСМ-купальнике, — Клаус поддевает пальцем ремешок портупеи Диего — оружия при нем, разумеется, нет.

Они сидят на диванчике в приёмном покое, близко друг к другу, и, если бы Клаус не был в больничном халате и бумажных тапочках, можно было бы представить, что они вместе пришли навестить кого-то ещё. Жалкая мысль, если вдуматься. Вообще, живое воображение играет злую шутку — Клаусу начинает казаться, что вся ситуация идиотская и неправильная. Диего никогда раньше не приходил к нему в одиночестве, и зачем было начинать? Клаус считает, что это фарс и начинает тараторить, чтобы заполнить чем-то молчание.

— У меня тут потрясающая компания, кстати, я обожаю своих новых друзей. Ты не представляешь, какие коматозники весёлые, оказывается, ребята. Ну вообще да — лежишь себе, ждёшь, пока кто-то придёт поболтать с твоим молчащим телом. Столько шуток придумать можно, а уж сколько новых мыслей в голове появляется…

— Коматозники? — Диего смотрит на Клауса со странным выражением на лице — как человек, случайно раздавивший лягушку локтем.

— Ну так, — Клаус пожимает плечами, — Зашёл я как-то в палату к коматозникам, а они там все стоят, прикинь, в двойном экземпляре каждый, я сначала решил, что с ума сошёл, а потом понял, что, к сожалению, нет, — он хихикает почти зло, потому что выражение лица Диего становится совсем напуганным, и Клауса это чудовищно злит. Диего смотрит на него, как смотрят на психов, и Клаусу одновременно хочется заорать «посмотри на меня, ты такой же ненормальный, как я», и ударить его стулом по голове, просто чтобы санитары забрали, связали и накачали под завязку, и можно было опять не чувствовать ничего неделями.

Обычно, когда приходится совсем хуево, он так и делает, только стул разбивает о свою голову.

— Это как-то связано с твоими способностями? Ты можешь… Видеть… И коматозников тоже? — Диего осторожно подбирает слова, Клаусу всё больше хочется ему втащить.

— Вау, ты такой умный, сам додумался или кто подсказал? — Клаус собирается нарочно вести себя максимально неадекватно, он почти ненавидит Диего за этот взгляд. Уж лучше бы ему было похуй, тогда он бы не презирал его так сильно и не смотрел бы этим взглядом «яраздавиллягушкуивижуеёкишки».

На Клауса все родственники продолжают смотреть как на слабое звено, мол, мы все страдали и вон какие молодцы, как здорово у нас всё получается, а ты-то чего лажаешь, слабак несчастный. Пятнадцатилетний Клаус говорит тридцатилетнему, что нихера они не страдали, уёбки. Клаус, которому двадцать восемь, отвечает себе, что это не так. Лучше всех его осуждает Бен, у него и поводов побольше — он мёртвый. И выражает своё презрение самым приятным способом — не стесняется говорить об этом вслух. А ещё он приходит к Клаусу чаще всех, и это иронично, что мёртвому меньше наплевать, чем живым. Хотя, — думает Клаус, — ничего ироничного. Будь у Бена занятия поинтереснее, будь он способен поговорить с тем же Диего или сгонять домой, позвонить Ване, стал бы он торчать с ним? Вот уж вряд ли.

Сейчас самое худшее время — поздний вечер перед приёмом лекарств. Утренние успевают подвыветриться, и Клаус снова начинает видеть. Кто бы мог подумать, что в психбольницах пациенты тоже умирают. Да кто угодно мог бы, вообще-то, Клаус просто старается не думать в принципе, старая привычка. Сейчас мимо него как раз проходит призрак старушки в странной ночнушке с жирафами. На него она внимания пока не обращает, потому что еще не заметила, что он пялится на нее во все глаза.

Кто-то трогает Клауса за голый локоть, и он вздрагивает.

— А, ты всё ещё тут. — Про Диего он и думать забыл, но теперь радостно возвращается к разговору, хотя о чём они говорили не помнит и подавно. — Я не рассказывал тебе про мистера Доу? Это мой сосед, у него племянник умер в автокатастрофе…

— Клаус, замолчи. — Диего наклоняется к его уху, обнимая за плечи обеими руками, и Клаус правда замолкает, потому что это-то что за внезапные проявления любви. — Хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя отсюда?

Диего не склонен к жестоким шуткам, и это единственная причина, по которой Клаус не бьёт его лбом по лбу в ту же секунду. Наоборот — ему становится так легко, что хочется смеяться, и одновременно так страшно, что он хочет сказать «нет, ты что», но вместо этого перенимает заговорщицкий тон и отвечает так же вполголоса.

— А у тебя что, есть план?

Диего бормочет «окно твоей палаты, час ночи», размыкает объятья — Клаус чуть не падает, потому что продолжает к нему тянуться — и быстро уходит.

— Интересная ситуация, — говорит Клаус сам себе позже вслух, сидя в своей палате. Он тут не один, их трое: он, мистер Доу и его племянник Доу-младший. Они, как обычно, переговариваются как глухой с немым, Клаус им не мешает (помогать тоже не собирается), потому что ему надо подумать.  
С одной стороны у него на окнах решётки, и Диего как-то придётся с этим справляться. С этой же стороны, вспоминает Клаус, у него не только решётки, но и этаж пятый. Это досадно. Когда-то Пого упоминал, что в детстве, ещё до того, как постоянное общение с мертвецами совсем сломало Клаусу психику, он умел левитировать. Клаус не помнит, как это делать, но планирует натренироваться, когда представится возможность. Жалко, что этого не случилось раньше — сейчас бы не помешало. Клаус цокает языком. С другой стороны, сидеть тут ему надоело. В прошлый раз он не сбегал, потому что ему было всё равно. В первый — потому что был зелёный и неопытный. Ну точно, думает он, надо начинать. В палате куча его вещей, сюда понатаскано всё, что он не забыл попросить из внешнего мира, и даже немного больше, потому что торговаться с психами очень весело. Однажды Клаус выменял коллекцию из восьмидесяти видов ватных палочек (чистых, разумеется, грязные все не похожи одна на другую) в обмен на гребешок с симметрично обломанными зубчиками. Он грустно смотрит под кровать, вспомнив об этом, и вздыхает. Кажется, всё с собой забрать не получится.

— Эй, — машет он мистеру Доу, — простите, что перебиваю, но я хочу сделать вам подарок! У меня есть кое-что особенное, но пообещайте не открывать до дня рождения! — он достаёт коробку с палочками и торжественно вручает её соседу по палате.

— Ууууу, Клаус, как мило с твоей стороны! Смотри, Дилан, что Клаус мне подарил. — Мистер Доу в восторге, это греет Клаусу сердце, и он уже подумывает оставить ему и все остальные свои вещи.

Дилан смотрит на Клауса, потом на коробку.

— Ебучие психи, — отвечает Дилан, и Клаус оскорблён до глубины души, поэтому решает точно оставить всё своему соседу, с таким ужасным мёртвым племянником ему не помешает немного радости в жизни.

Он собирает для себя маленький мешок с самыми важными вещами, потому что не знает, куда отправится после того, как сбежит. Как обычно после долгого периода кристальной трезвости он строит самые грандиозные планы. Может, открыть своё ритуальное агенство? Это было бы весело — приходит к тебе родственник умершего, а умерший тоже приходит вместе с ним. Или тогда уж мистический салон? Клаус представляет себя в тюрбане и расшитых камнями остроносых мягких туфлях. Да, салон лучше. Где-нибудь в Индии. Для богатых англоязычных туристов.

Несмотря на оптимистичные прогнозы, Клаусу жутко страшно, потому что он знает как будет тяжело удержаться от наркоты хотя бы недолго. Он даже не уверен, что сможет это сделать. Часть его хочет остаться в клинике, потому что здесь не приходится самому принимать решения.

В пятьдесят пять минут после полуночи Клаус слышит еле слышный скрип за окном, потом тишину, которую вспарывает быстрый острый звук, вслед за которым раздаётся ещё один — тихий, сильный и глухой. Клаус уже готов, правда, он все ещё одет в ночнушку, но воровать свои шмотки не собирается, потому что может попасться, а побег намного важнее. У него в руке узелок с самым необходимым, а подарки для Доу он выложил в ряд на своей застеленной кровати. Он подбегает к окну — за ним Диего _на лебёдке_ , но ржать Клаусу, к сожалению, нельзя, а то он всех перебудит. Поэтому он просто открывает окно.

— Я сломаю решётку, — говорит ему Диего, — и брошу её вниз. А ты повиснешь на мне, мы спустимся и побежим так быстро, как только сможем. Понял?

— Понял. — Кивает Клаус, и начинает улыбаться как сумасшедший. Ему нравится атмосфера — почти как в детстве, только теперь им не нужно бояться отца. Клаус сам сюда пришёл, сам и уходит, он захотел — он сделал.

Все идёт ровно по плану до того момента, как они оказываются на земле. Почему-то Клаус забыл, что у него нет с собой обуви.

— Клаус, блядь, — стонет Диего, глядя на его голые ступни, но Клаусу похуй, потому что он знает — они наделали столько шума, что скоро сюда кто-то придёт, поэтому он просто начинает бежать первым, даже не зная, куда. Каким-то чудом ему удается ни на что не напороться и расцарапать ноги только ветками. Оказывается, что Диего приехал за ним на мотоцикле, и, с одной стороны, это восхитительно, потому что Клаус всё больше чувствует себя героем идиотского боевика, а с другой — всё ещё восхитительно, потому что полы ночной рубашки раздуваются на ветру, он прижимается к спине Диего, и поэтому ему не так холодно, как могло бы быть, и в целом ощущения от побега прекрасные. Клаус задаёт себе вопрос, почему не делает это каждую неделю. Они приезжают на заправку, Диего заталкивает Клауса в туалет под удивленным взглядом уборщика. Клаус спрашивает себя, не позвонит ли уборщик копам, и надеется, что позвонит, потому что для полного кайфа ему не хватает только погони.

Диего запихивает Клауса в кабинку и начинает раздеваться.

— Эу, ты что мне предлагаешь, дорогой, — смеётся Клаус, — и Диего — удивительно — улыбается ему. Видимо, здесь не только Клауса переебало адреналином.

— Переодеться. — Он протягивает ему свою куртку и ремень. — У меня нет с собой другой одежды, но так мы хотя бы сможем притвориться, что ты в платье. — Он опускает глаза на его голые ноги и хмурится. — Жаль, что магазины уже не работают.

— Не волнуйся, — радостно сообщает Клаус, — я, когда обдолбанный, и босиком по городу хожу, никто мне ничего ни разу не сказал.

Он подпоясывает ночную рубашку ремнём и надевает сверху куртку — и правда выглядит даже стильно. По крайней мере, Клаус взял в психушку самую нейтральную из своих рубашек, и на ней нет кислотных динозавров, так что она не очень бросается в глаза. Диего окидывает Клауса быстрым взглядом, берёт его за руку и быстро волочит обратно к мотоциклу. К этому моменту Клаус уже чувствует себя счастливым.

Они приезжают в какую-то максимально необжитую студию. Она крохотная, но в ней есть большой диван, и холодильник, и плита, и душ. Диего говорит, что снял эту квартиру для Клауса, и Клауса почти трясёт от эндорфинов, он даже думает, что если бы такое происходило хотя бы раз в неделю, он мог бы легко отказаться от наркотиков. О том, что будет завтра, он старается не думать. Диего делает им чай, они сидят на диване и обсуждают свежие сплетни о своей семье, им весело, и Клаус чувствует себя так спокойно и уверенно, что в итоге, устав, просто ложится Диего на колени, а тот оказывается не против, продолжает говорить, смеётся над шутками.

Обессилев от восторга, Клаус засыпает прямо так.

Ему снится, что он всё ещё в психушке, и дверь палаты хлопает, как на ветру, а пожилая санитарка целует его в лоб на ночь.

Клаус остаётся жить в этой квартире ещё на какое-то время, потому что Диего не против, а у Клауса впереди всё время мира. Он рассказывает Диего о своих планах на Индию и про всё остальное, Диего предлагает ему начать здесь — медиумы всем нужны, а Клаус будет единственным, кто реально будет работать, потому что и так уже знаменит. Получит награду от фонда Рэнди, станет зашибать дикие деньги.

Клаус смеётся над ним и говорит, что пресса и так по нему катком проходится, ему только премии от Рэнди не хватало, чтобы получать помидором в лицо каждый раз, когда он едет в метро.

Тем не менее, это действует, и Клаус потихоньку начинает искать подходящую работу. Он не употребляет уже больше месяца, сам себе не верит и не хочет считать, что причина в том, что в него верит кто-то другой. Потому что боится вдруг понять, что так было всегда, а он просто пиздоглазый.

Клаус ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не хочет, чтобы Диего уходил. Ему больно каждый раз, когда за ним закрывается дверь, хотя он знает, что Диего вернётся. Когда о побеге узнают члены семьи, Диего говорит адрес Пого, но к Клаусу в гости всё равно никто не приходит, и Клаус даже это не осуждает, он бы к себе в гости тоже не торопился, никогда не знаешь, в каком состоянии его увидишь, правда? Никто же ещё не в курсе, что всё изменилось. У Клауса больше нет личной жизни, и это радует его, но ещё Клаусу не хочется, чтобы у Диего она была. Эта мысль кошмарная, но ему нужно безраздельное внимание, и он становится капризным, потому что это невозможно. Однажды они лежат на разобранном диване и едят пиццу, Диего собирается уходить на свидание. Клаус в курсе, что у него есть девушка, но старается ничего о ней не узнавать, и вот сегодня информации становится слишком много. Диего уходит от него к своей отдельной нормальной жизни, Клаус в ужасном настроении, и от того, что причиной этому — его собственный эгоизм, настроение становится всё хуже и хуже.

— Почему ты вообще меня из психушки достал, — канючит Клаус, — лежал бы себе там и лежал, что ты со мной возишься.

— Не знаю. Ты… — Диего дёргает плечами и запинается, задумавшись. — Ты напугал меня. Мне показалось, что всё станет хуже, если ты там останешься.

— Ну круто, — Клаус надувает губы и понимает, что ведёт себя как говнюк, — решил проблему. Тут я могу начать бухать, тоже мне безопасность, это что лучше….

— А можешь не начать, — давит своё Диего, — и я надеюсь, что не начнешь. — Это не первый их диалог на эту тему, но первый, когда Клаус ведёт себя настолько стервозно.

— Не знаю, на что ты надеешься, мне нужна профессиональная помощь, — Клаус вспоминает, что ему говорили в наркологии, — потому что наркомания не лечится без…

— Клаус, хватит, — Диего начинает злиться, — до этого я не видел, что тебе нужна помощь. Теперь вижу, и хочу тебе помочь. Если решишь вернуться — не держу, сам тебя обратно довезу и сдам, но давай ты уже определишься, чего тебе хочется.

Клаус фыркает громко и издевательски, ему становится очень неприятно, но он не знает, почему, и думать над этим тоже не хочет.

— Помощь мне нужна, да нихуя мне не нужна помощь, себе помоги. — Он бросает недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в коробку и пинает её.

Диего расстроенно выдыхает, он всё ещё злой, но теперь ещё и растерян. Клауса это задевает ещё больше, ему и стыдно, и мерзко одновременно, про себя он думает, что это Диего не знает, чего хочет — помогать ему или послать нахуй, как сделали все остальные. И он правда говорит, что думает — вертел он их сочувствие, жалость и помощь.

— Давай ты оставишь меня в покое и перестанешь быть мудаком? Я больше не хочу б-бояться за тебя, прекрати мне угрожать тем, что начнёшь колоться. Если тебе это правда нахуй не надо, я уйду.

Сердце Клауса разбивается в очередной раз, он чувствует себя такой скотиной. Диего даже заикаться из-за него начал, вот до чего он его довёл. Он говорит себе, что никто никому ничего не должен. Он подозревает, что Диего не бросит его, даже если он отрежет себе ноги и будет кататься в детской коляске. Но он не хочет проверять, поэтому этой же ночью уходит из квартиры и больше в неё не возвращается. Он не общается с Диего полгода, пока не оказывается по уши в долгах из-за того, что впервые попробовал героин и не сразу понял, с кем связался.

Когда Клаус приходит и просит у него денег, Диего ведёт себя с ним так, будто ничего не изменилось, и Клаус остро понимает, что ничего никогда и не изменится. Он всё ещё не знает, как с этим жить, но планирует попытаться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Окей, только давай заранее договоримся: я сосу хуй — ты отворачиваешься. — Клаус поджигает сигарету последней спичкой и кидает коробок прямо на землю, всё равно тротуар засран так, что свободного места не найдёшь. Хорошо, что ему не придётся вставать на колени прямо тут.

— Давай лучше договоримся, что ты не будешь сосать хуй? — Бен раздражён и точно вломил бы ему, будь немножко повоплощённее. Это один из тех редких моментов, когда Клауса радует, что Бен не может стать материальным.

— Бля, ну давай тогда ты мне денег дашь? Найдёшь себе хорошую призрачную работу со стабильным призрачным заработком, будешь нас обоих обеспечивать…

— А понадобились бы тебе сейчас деньги, если бы ты не спустил их вчера на _кислоту_? — На последнем слове Бен начинает орать, и Клаус морщится, затягиваясь. Ну окей, вчера было тупо, кислота — всегда тупо, но теперь-то что?

— А ещё они бы мне не понадобились, если бы мне не нужно было _жрать_! — Клаус дразнится, но настроение стремительно портится, вот нужно было Бену появиться именно сейчас, что ему в своём Раю не сидится, или где он там тусуется большую часть времени.

— Эм, чувак?.. С тобой всё окей? — сзади раздаётся голос того парня, к которому Клаус договорился поехать десять минут назад. И, конечно, он должен был подойти именно сейчас. Когда ещё-то?

— Ага, — Клаус разворачивается, затягиваясь снова и улыбаясь как можно обольстительнее. Возможно, сработает, и парень забудет о том, что только что его визави разговаривал с самим собой, но это не точно, улыбки работают через раз.

— Ты не… ну, не передумал? — тот звучит неуверенно. По ходу, улыбка не перебила перспективу случайного секса за деньги с обдолбанным психом, разговаривающим с воздухом. Клаус трагично вздыхает, предчувствуя, что еду он сегодня не купит. Это нереально бесит, особенно после разговора с Беном, который, кстати, никуда не делся и всё ещё сопит в затылок. Клаусу очень хочется, чтобы он ушёл.

— Ну давай хоть ты не будешь читать мне нотации. Нет, я не передумал. Поехали.

— Знаешь, а я вот думаю, что передумал. — Парень делает шаг назад. Боится, что ли? Клаус весело хмыкает, парень отступает ещё раз. Реально боится, ну надо же. Клаус вроде понимает, что выглядит как ебанутый, но в целом ему плевать, поэтому смеяться он заканчивает только когда на глазах выступают слёзы. Он садится у стены, прямо на жуткую грязь, от которой до этого воротило, да и сейчас воротит, но уже как-то не принципиально. Бен сочувственно смотрит, стоя рядом с мусоркой, от этого становится ещё смешнее, и Клаусу до слёз себя жалко. Наверное, экстази ещё не отпускает, иначе с чего он снова стал таким чувствительным. Надо было ещё больше нахерачиться, чтобы вообще ничего не чувствовать.

Бен очень очевидно не знает куда себя деть, пока Клаус смеётся, пока плачет — тем более, но уходить тоже не торопится. Ему неловко, но он видит такое не в первый раз, привык уже, наверное, вот и садится рядом на корточки.

— Бро, может, позвонишь кому-нибудь? Пого? Ваня? Диего?

— Ну вот что ты наделал, придурок. — Клаус вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Это тебе еда не нужна, а я без бабла остался.

— Эй, погоди, я серьёзно… — но Клаус отмахивается и встаёт на ноги. С первого раза не выходит, но пара столкновений локтей и коленей с асфальтом — и ему удается втащить себя обратно в клуб. На этот раз Бен за ним не идёт, и это к лучшему, решает Клаус, чувствуя облегчение.

Он передумывает ровно через два часа, когда в его живот впечатывается кроссовок. Его избивают примерно две минуты, но он удачно упал на землю уже на первом ударе — так хоть равновесие держать не надо. И Бена всё ещё нет рядом, теперь это вообще некстати — можно было бы хоть на что-то отвлечься, поболтать, пока не сломают челюсть, например. Неожиданно — Клаус даже сгруппироваться толком не успевает, — его быстро прекращают бить, потом ему что-то говорят, но в ушах шумит достаточно мощно, чтобы даже не пытаться расслышать. Да и не очень-то и хотелось.

Может, Бен был прав, и предлагать секс за деньги незнакомым людям — не такая и хорошая идея, потому что потом можно попасть в ситуацию, когда секс был, а денег не было, и вместо честного гонорара тебя пинают на улице за клубом. И еды нет, и честь поругана (если она была, но Клаусу тут повезло, он вообще по жизни везучий).

Вставать с земли не хочется — с предыдущей попытки заработать денег Клаус влил в себя ещё много разного, и сначала это сделало ему хорошо, а теперь его тошнит. И тошнило бы, даже если бы он не получил ногой по желудку. Наверное. Тут никогда не угадаешь.

Клаусу, в общем, обидно, но как-то вполсилы. Туман в голове мешает разозлиться на полную, но одно он знает точно — он хочет мстить, и уж кому, как не Клаусу знать, как отомстить всяким нелегалам.

— Алло, Диего, — хрипит он в трубку, — ты не спишь? Приезжай, я у клуба «Рай», лежу тут за ним, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что? Ты в порядке? — голос у Диего сонный, но собранный, а ещё, кажется, злой. Сто процентов думает, что Клаус просто обдолбался и теперь вот звонит всем со скуки, но нет, так он делал раньше, теперь у него есть повод! Просто охереть какой важный повод.

— Не-е-ет, Диего, меня избили, я хочу сделать это… ну, короче, ты же знаешь копов!

— Позвони в полицию, они приедут быстрее, чем я. — Клаус слышит шуршание одежды. — Ты под чем-то?

— Да-а, щас я позвоню, — почему-то выговорить фразу до конца не получается, и Клаус отключается ещё до того как положил трубку.

Он просыпается от того, что его осторожно, но сильно бьют по и без того избитому лицу.

— Рк убри, ска, — он, конечно, даёт решительный отпор, но его не слышат, судя по тому, как мир вращается вокруг. Рядом что-то хлюпает. Глаза приходится открыть.

Клаус сидит в луже собственной блевотины. Не очень приятно, но он сидит благодаря Диего, который держит его за плечи. Клаус тут же вспоминает о своей гениальной мести.

— Бля-я-я, Дго, тпрехал. — Клаус широко улыбается, Диего кривится, Клаус решает пока больше не улыбаться. — Крч, ты, ты должен мне помочь, отвези меня в участок, я напишу заявление, я всё зпмнл, я должен…

— Как скажешь, — медленно, как ребенку, говорит Диего, — но ты должен рассказать мне, что тут случилось. — Удивительно, но кажется, что ему даже не противно. Он помогает Клаусу встать, Клауса тошнит второй раз, Диего помогает ему не наблевать на них обоих и успешно справляется с этим. Только за это Клаус был бы готов его расцеловать, но он ослеплён местью, и она требует решительных действий. Диего ведёт его к своей машине, Клаус почти справляется с языком и начинает рассказывать.

— В общем. Меня избили.

Диего грустно вздыхает на грани слышимости.

— Это я понял.

— И мне не заплатили! Меня наебали на деньги. Я могу сказать, что это были мои деньги, а он их украл. Его же посадят? У него точно был кокаин в кармане, я сам видел.

— Кто тебе не заплатил? — на лице Диего написано искреннее удивление, которое Клаусу удаётся рассмотреть только потому, что в этот момент его запихивают на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

— Чувак из клуба, мы договорились на полтинник за минет. А он начал…

— Клаус. — Диего опирается на крышу машины, и нависает над Клаусом так угрожающе, что удары снова начинают болеть, — Ты мог занять денег у меня. Ну да, как предыдущие пятнадцать раз? — хочет спросить Клаус, но не спрашивает, а вдруг Диего забыл о долге, раз такой щедрый. Хотя скорее ему просто тоже жалко Клауса, и от этой мысли глаза опять начинает щипать, поэтому приходится тараторить:

— Да погоди ты, ты не понял, он мне _не заплатил_ , он избил меня! Я помню его внешность. Лицо не очень запомнил, но вот одежду и х…

Дверь рядом с Клаусом закрывается с таким громким хлопком, что в ушах начинает противно пищать. Клаус мотает головой и сипит «бля, а можно было осторожнее», но Диего, молнией севший на водительское, его не слушает. Он смотрит вперёд, крепко сжимая руль, но не выглядит злым, это странно, и Клаус решает потыкать его на всякий случай. Просто чтобы убедиться, что они едут в полицейский участок.

— Диего. Диего, ты понял? Диего, мы же отомстим мудаку, Диего? Мы команда? — он хочет пошутить про Академию Амбрелла и старые добрые времена, но его и так всё ещё тошнит, так что он сдерживается. Диего молчит довольно долго, и когда в итоге говорит, его голос тихий и звучит грустно и устало.

— Ты сам под наркотой, везти тебя к копам бессмысленно. Посадят тебя, а не этого мудака. Ты в курсе, что у нас не легализована проституция.

Клаус понимает, что это отказ, но вдумываться в смысл слов не хочет, поэтому просто закрывает глаза, чтобы перед глазами перестали мелькать цветные пятна, в которые слились дорога, светофоры и дома.

В очередной раз он просыпается лежа между чьих-то раздвинутых ног, щекой прямо на твёрдом прессе. На секунду Клаусу даже кажется, что это какая-то усовершенствованная мускулистая подушка для обнимашек, потому что человеку так спать под кем-то будет точно неудобно. Но потом «подушка» делает вдох и выдыхает, а Клаус вспоминает, что это, вообще-то Диего, и хихикает. Он приподнимается на локтях, и его тут же ведёт в сторону, голова всё ещё дико кружится, и проспал он, скорее всего, часа два от силы — по крайней мере, он всё ещё чувствует себя удивительно бухим. Приходится лечь обратно, грудью он проезжается по чужому паху и обнаруживает, что под тканью пижамных штанов, вообще-то, есть член. Ещё спустя секунду до Клауса доходит, что член напряжённый, а Диего не спит. «Вау», — удивленно думает Клаус, а вслух выдает самое первое, что пришло в голову (заодно самое идиотское).

— Оу-у-у, это что у нас такое? — Диего под ним сдвигается, кажется, собираясь встать или перевернуться, и Клаус тут же просовывает руки под его спину, цепляясь мертвой хваткой и бормоча, — ой, не-не, лежи, пожалуйста, а то меня стошнит прямо на тебя, тебе ваще не понравится, точно нет.

Желудок тут же подтверждает это предательским урчанием, Диего замирает под ним и всё ещё подозрительно молчит. Клаус ждет пару секунд, чтобы убедиться, что блевать сейчас не придётся, и поднимает на него глаза. Диего лежит прямо, как солдат, и пялится в потолок, плотно сжав губы — наверняка ещё и кулаками одеяло сжимает, но это увидеть не получится, если не двигаться. Кстати о движениях — к груди Клауса всё ещё прижимается вставший член его брата, и Клаус искренне в ахуе — во-первых, что Диего ещё не столкнул его на пол, а во-вторых, что позволяет себя не только обнимать, но и прижиматься так крепко — как ему не больно-то?..

Именно в этот момент Диего решает подать голос.

— Клаус, встань с меня. Или ляг по-другому, пожалуйста.

Идея лечь по-другому бухому Клаусу кажется охуительной — нет, серьёзно, просто охуительной! Ему искренне весело и интересно, как долго Диего сможет не дать ему по лицу. В его голове это похоже на игру в гей-цыпленка, только с минетами. Он сползает немного ниже и хитро смотрит на Диего из-под бровей. Ему кажется, что это должно выглядеть горячо, но он не уверен, что понимает, как сейчас двигается его лицо, поэтому вроде как надеется, что это выглядит хотя бы привлекательно. Единственное, что он понимает точно — его не отталкивают, когда он вытаскивает руки из-под Диего и встает на локоть, ему позволяют делать что угодно, когда он трётся щекой о мягкую ткань спортивных штанов. От этого Клаусу ещё забавнее, он сдерживает рвущееся из горла ехидное хихиканье и решает продолжить — ему, честно говоря, максимально похуй сейчас на все барьеры и границы, из-за которых то, что он делает, делать не следовало бы.

— Клаус. — Голос Диего звучит отрывисто и жёстко, будто он пытается словами сделать то, что телом не выходит. Он даже не продолжает говорить, одно слово и без того звучит как предостережение. Почему у Клауса ещё не сломан нос — непонятно и прояснить ситуацию — задача первостепенной важности. Поэтому Клаус улыбается, спуская резинку штанов, опускает голову, обхватывая основание члена пальцами, и закрывает глаза, как только касается головки кончиком языка — он умеет действовать на инстинктах, а так останется элемент неожиданности. На секунду приходится замереть, но напряжённые ноги по обе стороны от Клауса всё ещё не пинают его с кровати, а кулак не прилетает в голову, поэтому он продолжает.

Он действует почти машинально, вполсилы — только скользит губами, во-первых, рвотные рефлексы никто не отменял, а во-вторых, неспешности способствует бесконечная тишина над ним — Диего не издаёт ни звука, только тяжело дышит и едва слышно скрипит простынёй где-то у своего бедра. Это вообще не возбуждающе, даже близко не самый горячий секс, что у Клауса был, но он всё равно заводится от нависшей угрозы и ощущения собственной безнаказанности. Это ощущение не длится долго — Клаус слишком пьян, чтобы контролировать своё возбуждение, и даже слишком пьян, чтобы контролировать чужое — он еле держится в сознании достаточно для того, чтобы продолжать на автопилоте — облизнуть ладонь, раз уж не можешь ничего засунуть в рот, и начать дрочить.

Диего кончает так же тихо, как лежал всё это время, и Клаус даже почти разочарован своей победой, но последняя осмысленная мысль уходит на то, чтобы лениво вытереть ладонь о чужие штаны.

Окончательно Клаус просыпается, когда солнце, судя по всему, уже начинает заходить, и первое, что понимает — его больше не тошнит. Это хорошая новость. Плохая — несколько секунд у него уходит на процесс от «я не ебу, где нахожусь» до «блядь, что я вчера наделал», и когда он наконец доходит до последнего этапа, ему становится _так_ стыдно, как давно не было. Клаус замирает и зажмуривается, и тихо скулит, будто если он притворится, что его не существует, он сдохнет. Но этого не происходит, поэтому Клаус открывает глаза, пытаясь понять, здесь ли Диего. Его рядом нет, видимо, работает или ещё что-то, ещё бы, Клаус почти целый день продрых.

Он медленно сползает на пол, и это _очень_ больно, у него болит вообще всё, что можно увидеть на картинке в учебнике анатомии, и остается только надеяться, что это ломка, а не групповое изнасилование самосвалами, которое выпало из памяти.

В комнате стоит ужасный запах — Клаус принюхивается и понимает, что пахнет от него. Значит, придётся идти в душ. Не то, чтобы он очень хотел, потому что он не ебёт, где в этом подвале можно принять ванну с пеной, но вариантов немного. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Клаус замечает на столе тарелку с яичницей. Он громко вопит что-то вроде «спасибоспасибоойблянаконецтопресвятаяжопаносорога» и в мгновение ока съедает всё подчистую, матеря себя на чём свет стоит за то, что не позвонил Диего раньше, вот он дурак, чего было ломаться? Диего же никогда бы не бросил его умирать от голода, а Клаусу только еда и нужна, он же деньги не на наркотики зарабатывает, в самом-то деле.

Клаус, конечно, не вылизывает тарелку — у него же остались манеры, и только убедив себя, что они точно есть, он замечает лежащую рядом с тарелкой сотенную купюру. Записки нет, ничего больше нет, просто лежащие рядом с едой деньги. Клауса снова начинает тошнить. Он убеждает себя, что всё нормально, что так и должно быть, это забота. Потом говорит себе, что всё правильно, он за этим Диего и звонит по три раза в месяц, и Диего каждый раз ругает его, но деньги даёт исправно. Но мерзкий голос внутри — очень похожий на голос вчерашнего ублюдка из клуба — напоминает, что он сам назвал расценки, и Диего заплатил даже в два раза больше. Клаус пытается сдержать истеричное хихиканье и не может. Два раза он порывается оставить деньги на столе, и оба раза кладет купюру в карман штанов. В итоге она там и остается, и Клаусу хочется снять с себя штаны и сжечь, а лучше сжечь себя вместе со штанами. Потом ему кажется, что он уже горит. Он уходит от Диего, не сходив в душ, но его барыга никогда и не жаловался на чужой запах, а денег у Клауса теперь достаточно, чтобы ещё долго не волноваться о том, как он выглядит.

Какое-то время ему удаётся не думать о том, что произошло. Ни о Диего, ни о минетах, ни даже о сексе за деньги. За пару дней Клаус ни разу не надирается и не накачивается до полной бессознанки и даже гордится этим. Но Диего не пишет и не звонит ему и, несмотря на то, что они и раньше не болтали ежедневно по несколько часов, Клаус неизбежно начинает думать. Он не сумасшедший (несмотря на до сих пор не закрытый срок лечения в психушке) и не идиот. Просто есть вещи, которые ему не хочется с собой обсуждать, потому что они заставляют его чувствовать себя слишком жалким. В число этих вещей входит влюблённость в брата из-за того, что он единственный, кто искренне о нём заботится. Иногда Клаусу кажется, что он был бы влюблён даже в маму, если бы был ещё немного более ебанутым, но на данный момент и Диего ему вполне достаточно.

Он рассказывает об этом Бену, потому что хочет с кем-то поговорить, Бен смотрит на него молча, а потом разворачивается и сваливает, Клаусу становится ещё хреновее, и он начинает разговаривать с самим собой. Лютеру и Эллисон можно, а мне нельзя, что ли? Это закономерный вопрос, который он задаёт себе, снова обиженный на весь мир. Да, нельзя, отвечает внутренний голос. Тебя могут жалеть, могут презирать, но никто тебя не любит. Клаус возмущён. Это неправда. Диего-то точно любит, хотя бы он. Может быть, но он не Лютер, а ты не Эллисон, настолько тебя никто никогда не любил, ты же всегда это знал и даже не пытался сунуться куда не просят. Что изменилось, как ты мог быть таким тупым?

В итоге Клаус уговаривает себя, что это был просто рефлекс. Он планировал кому-то отсосать и отсосал, а что такого-то, у него просто были планы на вечер, а он хорош в целеполагании. Клаус убеждает себя в этом настолько долго, что верит в конце концов и даже спокойно себе живёт до того момента, как ему начинают приходить сообщения.

«Нам нужно поговорить. Давай я заеду, скажи, где ты.»

«Клаус, ты жив?»

«Ответь, пожалуйста.»

«Я не должен был уходить, не поговорив с тобой, пожалуйста, перезвони.»

«Клаус, ответь.»

«Я тоже струсил, но я хотя бы пытаюсь. Напиши мне.»

Сообщения приходят стабильно раз в три-четыре часа, звонил Диего всего два раза, видимо, понял, что бесполезно. Увидев последнее сообщение, Клаус фыркает, ох уж этот Диего с его болезненной тягой кому-то что-то доказать. Хотя бы пытается. Смельчак тот ещё. Ну вот, а он, Клаус, трус, и ему не стыдно. Поэтому отвечать на сообщения и звонки он даже не планирует, зато теперь Клаусу нестерпимо хочется закинуться чем-то потяжелее. Он пообещал себе не трогать героин больше никогда, но не героин он себе трогать разрешает, поэтому долго не думает. Такие как он не кидают телефоны в стену после того, как их бросают, зато всегда знают, кому можно толкнуть мобилу. Клаус не исключение, а с симкой он разбирается просто — бросает прямо на землю и давит каблуком. Теперь его долго никто не сможет найти, и сначала Клаусу становится страшно от этой мысли, но страх проходит, как только в его руках оказываются деньги. Следующие две недели Клаус не боится вообще ничего.

Его кроет от ломки на дешёвом дырявом матрасе где-то на окраине города у его лучших друзей. Конечно, знает он их дня три от силы, но они забрали у него все деньги и за это дают ему отвратительнейшего качества водку в диких количествах. Клаус пьёт, блюёт, иногда он пьёт, чтобы блевать, но чаще блюёт, чтобы пить дальше. Он просыпается от хлопка входной двери, сквозняк дует ему в лицо, возможно, уснул на полу? Потом слышится знакомый женский голос, но ему всё равно, кто это. Его бесцеремонно поднимают с пола, как мешок картошки, он видит лица людей, которых вроде как знает, но не узнаёт, голос у него над ухом что-то злобно кричит, Клаус наугад машет ногой в сторону голоса, вроде попадает и пинает кого-то, звуки затихают на время, а сам он продолжает плавать в небытии, пока его куда-то несут. Быть в говно никогда не надоедает, радостно думает он, прежде чем отключиться.

На то, чтобы полностью прийти в себя, у него уходит не один день, судя по всему, а ещё он какого-то чёрта опять лежит в кровати Диего в ёбаном нигде. Ему это не нравится почти так же сильно как то, что около кровати всегда стоит свежий графин с водой, а таз на полу снова чистый каждый раз, когда он открывает глаза. Всё это значит, что Диего всё время рядом с ним, застать его пока не вышло ни разу, но Клаус ни разу не был в сознании дольше, чем пять минут.

Когда он открывает глаза с концами, его лихорадит, внутренности скручивает, и это то ли ломка, то ли похмелье, то ли страх и желание свалить отсюда как можно дальше. На сей раз Клаус лежит и смотрит в стену достаточно долго, чтобы застать, как Диего приходит домой. Тот не замечает, что Клаус не спит — заходит в комнату, медленно переодевается в футболку и спортивные штаны, смотреть за процессом — почти медитация, и будь у Клауса силы смутиться, он бы это сделал, но сил, слава богу, не завезли, поэтому он просто смотрит. Потом Диего уходит из поля зрения, делает что-то на кухне — Клаус слышит запах какой-то еды, его снова начинает тошнить, но уже нечем, поэтому он просто конвульсивно содрогается и кашляет. Запах не проходит, Клаус пытается встать, падает руками прямо в пустой таз, выходит неловко и очень громко, Диего затихает и через несколько секунд подхватывает Клауса под мышки и поднимает обратно.

Клаус пытается сказать, что хочет в туалет.

— Пусти, — вяло бормочет он, — мне в туалет надо.

— Я помогу, — отвечает Диего, кажется, с облегчением, и поднимает его на руки.

Клаус в ахуе смотрит вокруг, над ним плавно летит потолок, лицо Диего под потолком спокойное и решительное, он молчит какое-то время, а потом весело говорит:

— Теперь ты хотя бы не будешь ссать мне на простыни.

Клаус громко стонет и пытается закрыть лицо руками, но больно бьёт себя по носу. Теперь ему опять стыдно, и он ужасно себя чувствует, а чувствовать не хочет вообще ничего, и находиться тут тоже не хочет, а ещё он хочет нахуяриться, и ещё он хочет уйти.

Он пытается выбраться и почти падает на пол, но Диего перехватывает его.

— Угомонись, — Клаус не видит его лица, но голос сразу становится серьёзно, — я просто рад, что ты очнулся. Решил, что придётся класть тебя в больницу, если не придёшь в себя.

Он аккуратно ставит Клауса на пол, и Клаус понимает, что они стоят прямо у двери мужского туалета, классического такого, туалет как туалет, но дверь выглядит как непреодолимое препятствие.

— Тебе помочь? — после паузы спрашивает Диего, заметив заминку, но Клаус мотает головой и нажимает на дверную ручку, тут он обязан справиться сам, не настолько же его кроет. Наверное.

Диего ждёт его снаружи, а потом протягивает руки и наклоняется, но Клаус отскакивает так резко, что бьётся спиной в дверь и чуть не падает. Диего тут же поднимает ладони вверх и отступает на два шага назад.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Ты сможешь идти?

Клаус кивает, но понимает, что, вообще-то, напиздел, как только воздух вокруг его головы покрывается рябью.

— Хотя нет, я бы поспал, знаешь, — мямлит он, опираясь ладонью на плечо Диего. И ему вдруг снова резко становится похуй, что кто там подумает, что сделает, и кто тут трус, а кто нет, поэтому он просто обнимает Диего за шею и опять позволяет взять себя на руки.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл, но я тебя ненавижу. — Он бормочет почти бессознательно, но ему кажется, что нужно, чтобы Диего знал, как он обижен. — Ты чё всё время ведёшь себя так, будто тебе не насрать, но тебе насрать, вам всем не насрать, но насрать, я ненавижу вас. — Клаус заканчивает говорить и целует Диего прямо в ухо, потому что ему хочется, и потому что на самом деле он его не ненавидит, но сказать это уже не хватает сил. Диего сбивается с шага и тихо бормочет в ответ, что они обсудят это, когда Клаус придёт в себя. На первое время этого достаточно.

В мареве ломки проходит ещё два дня, и Клаус знает об этом, потому что теперь остаётся в сознании подолгу. Диего теперь не уходит — сидит с ним большую часть времени, чтобы он не убежал за дозой, и развлекает его историями. Оказалось, что он искал Клауса по всем притонам и больницам несколько дней, даже решил, что он снова лёг в психушку, но нигде не нашёл и попросил помощи у Эллисон и Вани. Вместе они обыскали почти весь город и в итоге нашли Клауса там, где он прятался. Эллисон посплетничала с его друзьями, и они теперь никогда не будут пить. А вот с Клаусом она разговаривать отказалась, потому что он, дескать, и сам справится. Клаус рад, что она так поступила, потому что от мысли о том, как Эллисон залезает к нему в голову, ему становится жутко. Диего убеждает Клауса, что тоже уверен в нём, и теперь оставит его жить с собой, и будет следить за ним так долго, как сможет. На этом моменте Клаус сжимается как перед ударом и ненавидит Диего больше всего на свете. Он не так представлял себе это диалог, в этот момент он полон злобы, как никогда в жизни хочет дозу, и сейчас точно не способен вывозить пиздёж про то, что ему помогут. Он никогда его не вывозил, даже когда лежал в психушке (особенно тогда), потому что ему ещё ни разу никто не помог. Он орёт на Диего сколько хватает сил, бьёт об него тарелку, ломает лампу, Диего терпеливый и невероятно раздражающий. На все это смотрит Бен, и он чуть не танцует от радости, что кто-то кроме него решил заняться клаусовой наркоманией всерьёз. Он почему-то в это верит, но Клаус помнит, что было до этого. А ещё он много видел и много знает, он уверен, что Диего устанет от него через месяц, и лучшее, что Клаус может — это съебать как можно скорее. В прошлый раз получилось, в этот тоже получится.

Ломка отступает через неделю, и Клаус всё ещё чувствует себя как кусок говна, но впервые просыпается вполне себе бодрым и нормальной температуры. Диего ещё спит — он снова начал ложиться на вторую половину кровати под отдельным одеялом, как только Клаус перестал ходить под себя. Клаусу стыдно за это, но больше всего его удивляет, как Диего было не противно так долго терпеть его разлагающийся труп на своей кровати.

Клаус так долго смотрит на спящего Диего, что тот просыпается и улыбается, увидев, что Клаус уже сидит, и сердце Клауса начинает биться, будто у него снова растёт температура, но она не растёт. Диего протягивает ладонь, чтобы это проверить, Клаус отбивает руку от своего лица, потому что ему жутко страшно, и он не хочет ласки, потому что потом умрёт, если её лишится.

— Чего тебе, — спрашивает он, — на завтрак сделать?

— Ого, — зевает Диего, — тебе уже настолько нормально?

Клаус кивает и спешит встать, но его хватают его за запястье.

— Ты куда?

— Ты что, маячок ко мне не прицепил ещё? — огрызается Клаус, — Прицепи, будешь знать.

— Я не пущу тебя никуда одного, — серьёзно говорит Диего — по крайней мере в ближайшее время.

— Даже позавтракать не пустишь? — шипит Клаус, пытаясь отцепить от себя чужие пальцы, но Диего держит крепко.

— Ты собирался выйти из комнаты. — Он не спрашивает, а утверждает, и он прав, поэтому Клаус роняет руку обратно на кровать. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушёл как в тот раз.

Клаус молчит, потому что не может выбрать, что сказать из огромного арсенала шуток не в тему и злобных ремарок.

— Клаус, — зовет Диего, — давай поговорим. П-пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты из-за меня тогда пропал. Я не должен был…

Чувство вины — осеняет Клауса. Вот сука.

— Пф-ф-ф, ты думаешь, я из-за тебя, что ли, свалил, ага, щас…

— Клаус, завали ебало. — Сердито говорит Диего, и Клаус зажмуривается на всякий случай. Разговоры про чувства сейчас пойдут, ему это не нравится, но он заставляет себя сидеть на месте — замирает и ждёт. Ничего не происходит — внутри тишина, и снаружи тишина, и когда он слышит биение собственного сердца, оно звучит как эхо внутри колодца. Он решает не дать Диего начать говорить.

— Что ты мне нового скажешь, интересно. Мы в расчёте, ты мне тоже денег за секс дал.

— Ты что, ебанутый? — Диего отдёргивает руку и звучит так шокировано, что Клаус думает, что сейчас точно получит по лицу. — Я тебе что, заплатил, по-твоему?

Клаус действительно чувствует себя ебанутым. Он всё ещё слишком трезвый для таких разговоров.

— Прости, — он трёт лицо руками, — нет, я не думаю. — Теперь он правда не думает.

Диего молчит пару секунд, потом втягивает носом воздух и кладет ладонь Клаусу на колено.

— Я… — он делает паузы между словами, будто не уверен в том, что пытается сказать, — не был против. Если бы я этого не хотел…ну, я умею бить людей.

Клаус слышит, что он улыбается, и убирает ладони от лица.

— Умеешь. — Повторяет он на выдохе, и чувствует, как руки начинают мелко подрагивать. — Но ты меня не ударил.

Клаус чувствует, как Диего осторожно гладит его по ноге.

— С тобой очень тяжело. — Диего всё ещё улыбается, и это удивляет Клауса, поэтому он молчит.

— Но я понял, что всё равно никогда никуда не смогу от тебя деться. — Почему-то это звучит не обидно, и Клаус всё ещё продолжает молчать. — Поэтому я решил, что сделаю всё, что от меня зависит. А там будь что будет.

— Знаешь, — медленно говорит Клаус, чувствуя, как наружу рвётся идиотское хихиканье, — наверное, я погорячился. Возможно, я не буду против, чтобы ты платил мне за секс. Ну, знаешь, если у меня будет секс с тобой и твои деньги тоже будут у меня….

— Клаус, ты ебанутый. — Почти нежно повторяет Диего и смеётся, но не как человек, которому смешно, а как человек, которого отпустило.

«Да ты, блядь, что», — говорит выражение на лице Клауса. Сам Клаус ничего не говорит.


End file.
